I'll Never Give Up Hope
I'll Never Give Up Hope was the first episode of the second season of . It is the seventeenth episode of the series overall. Summary A SUMMER WITHOUT HOPE — After discovering that there may be a way out of Malivore, Hope becomes more determined than ever to find her way back to Mystic Falls. Alaric, who is still reeling after being voted out as headmaster by the honor council, continues looking into the mysterious night Malivore was destroyed. Elsewhere, as the students leave for summer vacation, Landon stays behind to keep an eye on Rafael, while MG heads to Atlanta to spend time with Kaleb’s family. Finally, while Lizzie spends the summer in Europe with Caroline, Josie searches for answers about the mysterious ascendant that Alaric was keeping from them.http://www.spoilertv.com/2019/08/legacies-episode-201-ill-never-give-up.html Cast Main Cast * Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson * Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman * Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman * Quincy Fouse as MG * Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby * Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * Chris Lee as Kaleb * Nick Fink as Ryan Clarke Guest Cast * Bianca Kajlich as Sheriff Mac * Ebboney Wilson as Kym Co-Starring * Brad Raymond as Uncle Earl * Ja'Don "Enerjaee" Christian as Shadow Creature #1 * Miguel-Andres Garcia as Shadow Creature #2 * Phil Armijo as Bartender * Douglas Tait as Troll Multimedia Videos Legacies 2x01 Sneak Peek "I'll Never Give Up Hope" (HD) The Originals spinoff Legacies Season 2 "Hopeless" Promo (HD) Legacies 2x01 Sneak Peek 2 I'll Never Give Up Hope HD The Originals spinoff Images |-|Promotional= 2x01-Alaric.jpg 2x01-Josie-Alaric-Landon.jpg 2x01-Kaleb-MG.jpg 2x01-Landon-Josie.jpg 2x01-Landon-Josie-02.jpg 2x01-Landon-Joise-03.jpg 2x01-Landon-Josie-04.jpg 2x01-Lizzie-Josie.jpg 2x01-Lizzie-Josie-02.jpg 2x01-Lizzie-Josie-03.jpg 2x01-Lizzie-Josie-04.jpg 2x01-Lizzie-MG.jpg 2x01-Lizzie-MG-02.jpg 2x01-Lizzie-MG-03.jpg |-|Screencaps= Soundtrack Quotes |-|Promo= :Landon: "At school, the end of the year means different things to people. For some it's about reunion. For other's it means saying goodbye except for those who have nowhere to go. The ones like me." :Landon: "I know I need to keep searching because until I find what I'm missing I'm hopeless." |-|Scene= :Josie Saltzman: "Mom didn't tell you anything else about this thing?" :Lizzie Saltzman: "Only that it's called an ascendant and you and I made it with aunt Bonnie when we were five." :Josie Saltzman: "Does it have anything to do with the merge?" :Lizzie Saltzman: "I don't know. She's being cagey about it. I...Sorry, mom almost busted me." :Josie Saltzman: "You know we can face chat like normal people?" :Lizzie Saltzman: "We aren't normal! And we need to keep our magic sharp over the summer." :Josie Saltzman: "How's therapy going?" :Lizzie Saltzman: "Fine. There is this sexy Swedish guy who's session is after mine on Tuesday—-I think he's Swedish, maybe Polish. Anyway, it doesn't matter, he is hot and crazy and the language barrier will make it impossible for us to communicate. Just how I like it." :Josie Saltzman: "You should really work on that." :Lizzie Saltzman: "I'll add it to the list of broken pieces to glue together. What about you? Any hot summer dates?" :Josie Saltzman: "Dad's been like my life-plus-one ever since he got the headmaster boot. I honestly think he's going through a midlife crisis." :Lizzie Saltzman: "Gross. Hair growth?" :Josie Saltzman: "Bushy." :Lizzie Saltzman: "Lady prospects?" :Josie Saltzman: "Lacking." :Lizzie Saltzman: "Are you not having any fun at all? What about "wee-willy-winkle"?" :Josie Saltzman: "Landon's been keeping to himself mostly. He's always off with Raf." :Lizzie Saltzman: "So ditch it all and come to Europe." :Josie Saltzman: "I can't. I don't wanna leave dad alone. I'm honestly worried he's gonna go out and buy a tiny red car." :Lizzie Saltzman: "I thought we were taking strides to be less co-dependant?" :Josie Saltzman: "We are. There's being co-dependant and then there's leaving dad with his alarming moustache growth." :Lizzie Saltzman: "Oh, gross." |-|Scene 2= : KALEB: Sing to me, baby. That's what I like to hear. Sing to me like a vamp without his Daylight Ring on a hot Georgia summer day. Mmm. You're supposed to be taking notes. : MG: Didn't seem necessary with you narrating the whole deal. : KALEB: Narration goes one way. What you heard was a conversation. : MG: With your meat? : KALEB: Meat's got a name, okay, same as you. This is Gertrude. My crazy Uncle Earl, he owns a farm outside the city. I was there the day she was born. : MG: That's dark, dude. : KALEB: It's the circle of life, man. All natural. What ain't natural is you over there pouting. : MG: If you say so. : KALEB: No, I know so. Look, you're about to have the best summer of your life. All right? : MG: I appreciate everything that you're doing for me, Kaleb. I really do. But it doesn't change the fact that I miss my family, even if they suck. Or that I went full superhero and then school ended just when Lizzie Saltzman - thought I was cool. : KALEB: We don't say that name, okay? Don't even fix your mouth to say Li none of that. Okay? It's like I was saying before, I'm your family now. Which means that my family is your family, too. Which also means that you must start practicing for the cook-off that happens on this rooftop every Fourth of July. Because this year, we're beating my crazy-ass uncle at his own game. All right? : MG: Okay. : KALEB: Okay. Now you take some fresh animal blood. Take in this gorgeous view. Take a deep breath. Yeah. Best summer of our lives. Yeah, bro. Mmm. Mmm. Oh, that's straight Gertrude right there. Yeah, yeah, that-that's her. Trivia * Months have passed since the first-season finale. * Alaric has officially been relieved of his duty as headmaster. * Josie speculates Landon may have a limit on his times of revival. * It is revealed Hope didn't kill Malivore because she isn't an awakened Tribid. * Malivore expels Hope from its body, though Hope remains forgotten. * Josie and Landon kiss after becoming close, an act Hope witnesses. * Malivore decides to release Clarke after the latter promises to destroy Hope to rid him of obstacles. References See also Category:Legacies Category:Episodes Category:TV Series